Can You Feel the Love Tonight?
by AnimeLover and Dr. Tom ZX
Summary: Jack's leaving, but he can still go camping with "The Big Four". A little moment to spend with Rapunzel. SongFic. Jackunzel (slightly Merricup).


**A/N: I don't own ****RotG****, ****Tangled****, ****HTTYD****, ****Brave**** or ****The Lion King****. In here, Jack and Rapunzel are eighteen, Merida is sixteen, while Hiccup is thirteen. Before you read this FanFic further, you must remember this. In this Fanfic, ****Jack's going move to another country, but he was able to spend on last time with "The Big Four". He haven't told the other about his plan.**** Well, that's it, please continue you reading.**

**PS. Maybe Merida and Hiccup are a little bit OOC here. Sorry.**

Hiccup Haddock, Rapunzel Corona, Jack Frost, and Merida Dunbroch are best friend since they're little, well little-r. They like to do stuff together, like now. They're camping in the nearby forest. Some people said that the forest has a really beautiful nature, so they pick there.

When the sun almost set, Hiccup was setting up the campfire with Merida, while Rapunzel and Jack was setting up the tents. Once the both of them (Rapunzel and Jack) are finished, they looked and smiled at each other. Like having the same thought, both of the stood up and walked into the forest. Unfortunately, Merida notice them.

"Where are you two going?" She asked. Rapunzel and Jack looked at each other, then looked at Merida.

"Just exploring the forest." Said Rapunzel as she rubbed her left arm. Jack just nodded. Hiccup looked at the two of his older friend (knowing that he's the youngest) and rolled his eyes.

"Okay." He said as he took a bag of marshmallow from his bag. "But don't forget to go back. We have barbeque."

"We won't." Said Jack. He took Rapunzel's hand and they walked.

"I'm telling you Hiccup." Huffed Merida as she crossed her arm in front of her chest. "This _stink_."

"What?" Asked Hiccup as he glanced at the girl..

"THEM!" Yelled Merida as she pointed at Rapunzel and Jack Frost who were walking depper inside the forest. "Rapunzel, Jack Frost, alone."

"What's wrong with that?" Asked Hiccup again. Merida rolled her eyes.

_Merida:_

_I can see what's happening._

"What?" The boy asked.

_Merida:_

_And they don't have a clue_

"Who?" Hiccup asked again.

_Merida:_

_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line_

_Our quartet down to two_

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with it?" He asked. "It's kind of cute."

_Hiccup:_

_The sweet caress of twilight_

_There's magic in the air_

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" Yelled Merida.

_Merida:_

_And with all this romantic atmosphere_

_Disaster in the air_

Hiccup raised his eyebrow again. "What disaster?"

Merida sighed. "It hopeless talking with you."

"But Merida, aren't you happy that our friend is falling in love with each other?" Hiccup asked as he sat next to Merida. Merida can feel her face heating up. Even though Hiccup is the youngest in their group, he's so mature.

"You know it's not that bad." Said Hiccup smiling. "I can feel it already."

"Feel what?"Asked Merida.

_Hiccup:_

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world for once in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

Meanwhile, Jack led Rapunzel around the forest toward a waterfall. They sat by the lake. Rapunzel lightly disturbed the water with her hand, while Jack looked on. He's still thinking about his family plans, and how to tell it to his gang, especially Rapunzel. She's just an innocent teenage.

_Jack:_

_So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_My family own plans?_

_Impossible_

_She'll turn away from me_

Rapunzel stopped playing with the water looked at Jack.

_Rapunzel:_

_He's holding back, he's hiding_

_And what I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the boy I know he is_

_The boy I see inside_

Jack put a smirk on his face. He got up and dived into the water. Rapunzel scanned the surface frantically to see if he was alright. After a second, Jack jumped out of the water, grabbed Rapunzel, and pulled her into the water. Rapunzel got up from the water, gasping from the cold. Jack got out after her. Rapunzel smirked and pushed Jack back into the lake.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world for once in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

Jack and Rapunzel were running on a tripped and he started to rolldown hill, but he took Rapunzel with him. The rolled down to the bottom at the hill laughing. Jack's position is on top of Rapunzel now. Rapunzel pulled his head closer and she kiss his cheek. Jack defiantly was very surprised about that, but then he grinned and the shared a passionate kiss.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't to look too far_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are_

Meanwhile back at the camp, Merida still panic about their friendship, while Hiccup already gave up.

_Merida:_

_And if they fall in love tonight_

_It can be assumed_

_Our carefree days with us are history_

_In short our pal is doomed_

Merida started to cry uncontrollably. Hiccup sighed. "It hopeless talking with you."

**A/N: And that's it! Don't forget to review**


End file.
